


Your Heart is a lock (and I've got the Key)

by Amari91_SpearB97



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amari91_SpearB97/pseuds/Amari91_SpearB97
Summary: Jade gets jealous, and tori isn't helping.





	1. Why me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work so please leave reviews on how it was.

-12:00 Pm, Jade West's Apartment-

Tori asked Jade to come hang out for coffee since they havent seen each other for two weeks after graduation. Jade didn't see why not, her and Tori had been getting fairly along. This occured a month before graduation on the agreement that they shouldn't spend their last moments of highschool fighting. Jade didn't undertand why but the prospect of meeting with Tori gets her palms sweaty, Jade West isn't one for sweat. What do they call it when your hearts beating really fast, your heart strings are being pulled, and you can't stop thinking about a person. Oh yeah a crush, Jade had a lil crush on Vega, ok maybe it was a normal sized crush but thats all your getting out of her. 'Well, no time to dwell on that gotta meet Vega in 30 minutes', thought Jade while she was grabbing her car keys, wallet, and phone.

-12:45 Pm, Stanford Coffee Shop-

“Ughhhh where is Tori it's been 15 minutes, she knows I don't like to wait. God Tori just hurry up or I'm gonna leave,” angrily thought Jade, and that what she decides to do after two more minutes of waiting. And just as she was getting up from the chair she felt a light tap at her right shoulder. It was non other than Vega smiling sorrily at her.

"Vega, you're late you know I don't like to wait", said Jade in a monotone voice.

"Sorry, Trina had me drop her off on a date, she wouldn't let me go. Guess I caught you at the right time, looks like you were leaving", replied Tori sorrily, taking a seat opposite of Jade's.

"Really what gave you that idea", said Jade in her Jade tone.

"Oh I don't know the fact you were leaving", suggested Tori.

"It's a rhetorical question Vega, haven't you ever heard of those".

Before Tori can say anything a barista interrupts them asking about their orders, "Umm, hello would you like to order now miss," announces the barista." Yeah, erm- I would like a frappe with whipped cream and chocolate chips, and what about you Jade". "A drink would be nice", Jade mutters under her breath,  
"Hmm-" "I said same".

"Will that be all", the barista questions, her eyes lingering longer on Tori's breasts then they should have. Which ends with Jade giving her one of her infamous highschool glares, sending the barista running back.

"What was that about", Tori questions. "What was what about", replied Jade faking obliviousness. "That barista just ran out of here, literally, " pressured Tori. She knows what she saw, and that was Jade glaring at the barista after taking a long look at bosom. Tori decides to play with what she got, and that's flirting with the barista to see Jade's reaction. The barista returns with their iced drinks, so Tori decides it’s now or never. She catches a glimpse of herself nametag which says ‘Daniela’. “So it’s Daniela, is it,” said Tori with a flirtatious tone. “Yeh,” replied Daniela somewhat shyly, somewhat confident. “That’s a really cute name, you new here I haven’t seen you here before?” asked Tori a tone of wonder in her voice. “Yeh just moved here for college” replied the barista more confidently now. “Which college do you go to?” she inquired. “Los Angles School of Arts,” responded Daniela. “No way! Same here. Maybe we’ll see each other. I’m Tori by the way.” said Tori excitedly, shaking the baristas hand. “DANIELA, GET BACK TO WORK, I DONT PAY YOU TO FLIRT WITH THE CUSTOMERS.” shouted the coffee shops manager, causing in the goodbye between Daniela and Tori and her retrieval.


	2. Jealousy who? I’ve never heard of her

-Jade’s POV- 

After Tori’s little chat with the barista she looks over to me with this smug little smile that I wanna wipe off with my mouth, on her mouth. But I couldn’t do that so I annoy her instead. “Oh gracious lil old me finally found a date. Oh isnt she just wonderful for lil old Sally Peaches”, I finish with a smirk playing on my face.

“Ughhhh I. Don’t. Talk. Like. That.” Tori said nose flaring which only managed to widen my smirk, honestly I really miss teasing her and getting a reaction out of her. Too bad I got into a writing school and she got into a talents school.

“Vega I don’t care, now why did you invite me out with you if you’re just gonna spend your time flirting with the average looking barista!”, I say with a tone I would like to think of as non-chalance but I know there was a bit of an jealous tone in there, however I would never admit it. 

“Jade... are you... jealous?”, me jealous pfft just pfft never not in a million years nope-a-mando, ok who says nope-a-mando not a sane person. Also I just noticed I’ve been gaping like a dying fish for the past 3 minutes so I should probably answer.

“Pfft Vega where did you get that idea me Jade West jealous”, I say trying to save my Bi ass.

“Oh ok” Tori says, and I could’ve sworn I heard the tiniest hint of dissapoint. And now I can’t control my giddiness but I try to play it cool so I don’t blow my cover. 

“Why Vega do you want me to be” I say as smoothly and as smugly as I can trying to get a reaction out of her.

“W-what... n-nooo I-I umm I erm I-It’s not l-like that a-at all!”, she stutters and you can see the faintest blush on her cheek growing darker with every stutter.

“Vega you look like a ripe tomato.” I tell her with no expression on my face but my head however is full of screaming thoughts thinking the following ‘OOooooo she likes youu, go get her what are you waiting for’. Which I reply to by saying ‘SHUT UP’.

“Oh.” she says with this really petite voice hiding her face behind her hands making my heart jump a thousand miles a second, I just hope she can’t hear it.

“It’s cute.” I say with a the tiniest fond smile playing on my lips.

“Y-you Jade West think I-I’m cute, are you feeling okay today!” she tells me with bewilderment and confusion like it’s the first time I said that to her. Doesn’t she remember our ‘date’. The one that made me realize she was the one I wanted to smile for, for the rest of my life. 

“Yes I’m fine Vega forget I said anything.” I say starting to pick up my stuff, that’s when I feel her hand on my wrist I look back and see her smiling at me cheekly, goddamit what did I get myself into.

“No don’t go c’mon you only just got here. Please stay for me!” she says, I make myself look like I’m thinking about it which was a bad move because of course she’s gonna use the pout. Ugh I can’t win against that pout, so I sit back down with a huff trying to show my annoyance.

“Just know that I’m sitting down because I want to not because you said so.” I can hear Beck now saying how I’m ‘totally whooped’.

“Sure Jan.” I hear her whisper but act like I didnt hear it because I do not want to get into an argument now. So I start to ask her about her life hoping that she’s not dating anyone. “So Vega how’s college life treating you, got a girl yet.” in the middle of Sophmore year Tori came out as a Lesbian, and it wasn’t really a big deal though. We were a liberal kind of school so nobody cared and she never got bullied, her family took the news well and all was good.

“Well my roomate always has guests over all the time and by guests I mean she’s always bringing some guy or girl over, so I don’t really get much sleep from all moaning, the classes are completely shit, and I’ve got a couple of hookups here and there but nothing serious. What about you?” she says with the most tired looking face ever. Also did she just curse, Sally Pea- I mean Vega never curses, also damn it was hot.

“Wait one, did you just curse because you never curse is it really that bad, two, I’m fine I have like 4 assignments due by next month so I’m not in a rush but the rent for my apartment is kinda high so I’m looking for a roommate.” my landlord is a complete dick so that situation sucks, I would have Cat as my roommate but she’s in Newyork with Andre and Robbie on some Broadway show that doesn’t finish until 2 months.

“Yeh it’s that bad, umm can I ask you something, you said you needed a roommate and I’m willing to move out of my dorm would you be ok if you know I became your roommate? You can’t be worse than Dana.” She asks with precaution. I think for a moment and it wouldn’t be the worst thing I guess.

“Do you got a source of income though?” I ask her hoping she does because that’s the only thing between her moving in or not.

“Yeh yeh I work at this antique place they pay good so no worries on that end.” Ok good now we just have to decide when she’s moving in and we’re set.

“Ok so when do you wanna move in, and don’t worry its a two bedroom apartment so you don’t have to sleep on the couch or anything.” I say already sensing her next question.

“How about this Wednesday?” She asks.

“Yeah ok.” I say as we both stand up starting to leave.  
“Bye Vega.”

“Bye Jade, see you on Wednesday.” She replies heading out the door going the opposite of my direction.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters, it’s just that the work was gonna expire in 4 days and i decided to turn it into chapters rather than a one-shot so that’s probably why it looks unfinished.


End file.
